


I Leap the Bull

by greerwatson



Category: The King Must Die - Mary Renault
Genre: Bull Leaping, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chryse prepares for her first bull dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Leap the Bull

_I leap the bull._

Tomorrow, my turn will come—to run, to grasp, to dance, to land.  (With the grace of the god, by the skill of my team.) 

_I leap the bull._

Today, my turn will come to face the bull—to stare in the eyes of the god, my fate in his hands, on his horns. 

_I leap the bull._

I face the horns, the dance, the thrust, the air.  To the hands of the catcher, in the hand of the god, I leap the bull.

_The horns are sharp._

I leap the bull.

**Author's Note:**

> “I Leap the Bull” was written for the Drabble/Drawble Comment Fest on the Dreamwidth community [ye_olde_renault](http://ye-olde-renault.dreamwidth.org) in response to Minoanmiss’s prompt, “Chryse’s thoughts on her first bull dance”.


End file.
